I Need Some Sleep
by EgyptianStargazer
Summary: Bruce can't sleep so he goes to Tony. Beta by K8DGR81 Gift for: pwnyta ScienceBros/ScienceBoyfriends


**AN: This was done as a gift for Pwnyta from Tumblr. I will be getting to my other work as I post this, its just taking me a while to update ****_Home is Where the Heart is_**** due to figuring out where I want it to go. Beta by K8DGR81 (Who is helping me work out the kinks in ****_Home is Where the Heart_** **is) **

Tony glanced up when he heard the door to his lab open. His eyes shifted over towards the digital clock on the wall (Pepper's idea, mentioned something about how Jarvis shouldn't always be the only thing keeping track of time for him.)

Damn, was it that late? He had been down there for almost...Two days? Perhaps? Maybe? He lifted up his shirt to smell it - yeah, two days, most definitely two days. Oh well, whoever was visiting would just have to deal with it.

"Ah Bruce! My favorite Science Buddy, what's up?"

Being a genius it didn't take much to see the bags under his friend's eyes and the way he shifted back and forth on his feet. Seriously, after this long being in an enclosed space together and teammates to boot, he was still nervous? Tony sighed as he placed his screwdriver down and slowly took the arm piece of his suit off, placing it on the table.

"I can't sleep."

Once again he glanced at the clock, "Well it's only 3 in the morning-"

"Tony it's normal for you to be up this late, it's not normal for me."

Okay yeah he would give him that one. "Alright, so how can I help?"

"Talk to me?"

A slow grin formed on his face, "Oh right that did work last time didn't it?"

He watched as a light blush crept its way across Bruce's cheeks. The doctor nodded, breaking all eye contact now with him, and glanced about the room, mumbling something about him being a smartass. Tony's lip twitched, the good doctor was never wrong.

"Alright mean and green, lets go talk!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And then my father had the audacity to take one glance at my work then start talking about Rogers! I love Steve don't get me wrong, the guy has tech issues and it's kind of adorable when he comes around asking me to help him fix his cell phone! Never knew the guy would enjoy playing Draw Something haha! I mean Bruce you should have...Bruce?"

Well how about that, Tony huffed to himself as he glanced over at Banner. The big fella had finally gotten to sleep. At least it seemed like he had. Tony rocked himself out of the chair he was in, swaggering over to the shrink couch Bruce had decided to occupy just in case he did pass out. "Did you actually fall asleep, Brucey?"

His friend let out a soft mumble (something about no not the purple pants) and he smiled, "Man, when you said you needed to sleep, you weren't kidding buddy." The man of Iron sank down into the tiny spot that was really not open at all. But he was going to make room anyway cause he was Tony Stark, couches will always make room for him.

"No surprise you are still having nightmares about Barton changing all your pants to bright purple sweat pants, huh? Although I did have a good laugh as you Hulk'd out on him. Never knew he could run so fast!"

Tony laughed to himself, running his hand over his chin as he sank a bit lower in his narrow seating place. "Now I'm beginning to wonder if that is the real reason why you couldn't sleep or if it was that damn equation we have been working on. You haven't figured it out have you?"

He stared at Bruce for a moment, then rolled his eyes. Damn, and here he thought he would actually talk more in his sleep. So much for that chance of having Jarvis record it. Would have been amazing to listen to later on his own.

"Hmmm what else can I tell you about," Tony tapped his chin then grinned, "Oh yeah there was that one time Dum-E put me out with a fire extinguisher…twice? Now it's rather funny, but then it wasn't-"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Thor stopped in his tracks, blinking for a moment, then turned his head a bit. He recalled being down this way earlier and there were no lights on then. Perhaps if he just took a peek, he was on a mission of course…

Find one Son of Stark.

Lady Pepper did not seem pleased when he passed the common room earlier and without haste he had offered to help find their friend. The God of Thunder wasn't sure what mess their friend was in (although his teammates knew he was missing a board of directors meeting again), but he was always willing to help a fellow team member.

The Son of Odin slowly opened the door and peeked through the crack, only to swing it wide open when he saw who was inside. The god's brows frowned for a moment, and then he began grinning from ear to ear. There was Tony laying on top of Bruce, both cuddling and sound asleep.

Thor slowly closed the door behind him and started walking away. Moments later one could hear his booming voice throughout Avengers Headquarters, "FRIENDS I HAVE FOUND MAN OF IRON AND BANNER SLEEPING TOGETHER!" An uproar of voices could be heard seconds later, followed by Barton mentioning about getting a picture.

It would be weeks later before Tony could get a picture from their sharpshooter, with the promise of not destroying the memory cartridge (He had Jarvis for that, thank you). And of course he was totally framing it; it was of course a good picture after all.


End file.
